Every dog has its day
by bitch please
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha despise each other. The pranks, the lies, the perverted monk and the demon slayer. What happens when they are forced to live under one roof? Read&Review i need tips on how to improve


**EVERY DOG HAS ITS DAY.**

Chapter One: breaking the news to the enemies.

I do not own inuyasha, and I never will. yeah.

**Summary**: Kagome and inuyasha despise each other. The pranks, the lies, the perverted monk and the demon slayer. What happens when they are forced to live under one roof? The only way to find out is to read

haha as you can see I suck at summaries, but you should give this lame story a chance anyway.

Shoulder-length ebony hair swayed through the wind gracefully. Kagome was on her way to school with her best friend of 14 years, Sango. "Calculus… Mr. Myoga…" Sango read at a snail's pace looking at back and forth at her and Kagomes Schedules to see what classes they shared. Sango and Kagome where starting their junior year of high school and where thrilled about it. "Not a senior and not a freshman, right in the middle" Kagome would always say.

Kagome came from a long line of powerful mikos, and was the head archer of the school. Sango came from a long line of demon slayers, and her mother was married to a monk, her father. Kagome would always tease her about it. "Like mother like daughter!" she exclaimed "I better be invited to your wedding missy."

Kagome and Inuyasha where arch rivals, Sango and Miroku, weren't exactly enemies, but weren't exactly friends either. "And the annoying part is he knows not to grope my ass" Sango rambled on, as they walked closer to the school "but he does it anyway, like he's asking for a slap on the face!" "Well Sango, your mom married a monk, so you should be marring a monk too, and the only monk we know is Miroku." Kagome ginned. "What a coincidence!"

"Like hell it is" Sango whispered in a fatal attempt to ignore her annoying friend.

"So I heard Inuyasha and Kikyou are back together again" Sango shouted so loud even the babies on the street could hear. Kagome just held her head up high returning a look that said "Well I don't give a flying fuck about who Inuyasha breaks up with or dates." Sango snorted at her friend's ignorance. "So she can make fun of me and the leech but when I make one comment about Inuyasha she just ignores like I was inuyasha himself" She thought "Stubborn Mule."

"AHHH! PERVERT!" Ayame hissed slapping the monk just about ready to scratch his eyes out with her razor-sharp claws. "I think he's had enough mangy wolf" Came an incredibly rude voice from behind the lecher. "Miroku you touch my rear end one more time you can expect a missing hand in a split second" she spat. "And dog trash, never, call me a mangy wolf, or else-

"Or else what" Inuyasha interrupted "I'll be missing a left leg?"

"No" she howled "You'll be missing a mouth" she strode away. "MANGNY WOLF!" Inuyasha called out. Miroku smiled a toothy grin as he saw an empty soda can flying towards inuysha's skull. "Bitch" Inuyasha muttered. "Ah, my dear Sango," Miroku beamed inching closer to his target as she and Kagome walked into the school doors.

Sango batted her eyelashes "as soon as he makes a move for my ass, ill have the perfect opportunity to slap him side-ways, he'll be so lost in his perverted little fantasy world he probably wont even my hand flying towards his face. "Three…Two… One…" Kagome calculated. WHACK! Miroku winced as Sango's hand made contact with his face. Inuyasha yawned. This was nothing new to him.

"Sango my dear, no need for violence, lets work this out with words, not fists…"

"If only you could learn to work things out with your words and not your hands, like inuyasha" Sango cackled receiving a sarcastic snicker from Kagome. "Oh inuyasha has a vast vocabulary alright, vast and colorful" Inuyasha hooted in a bratty manner. "Like the straight A wench over there doesn't have a big mouth" "Oh, my gosh! Two times sixty plus the square root of four is 1,045! Inuyasha mimicked.

Kagome just wrinkled her nose and replied with a simple "My name is Kagome, not wench, bitch, or anything else that was so unfortunate to fly out of your mouth, come on Sango lets go" Kagome was already making her way to her next class and completely unaware of Inuyasha's foot right below her. CRASH! She tripped attracting attention from her fellow students. Inuyasha kneeled down at the flustered Kagome and their eyes met.

"You done groveling at my feet?" he said mockingly, his amber orbs dancing with laughter.

Kagome quickly stood up and dusted her skirt. "I must have missed something, is tripping now considered groveling?" Kagome asked, her words dripping with sarcasm. Sango giggled as inuyasha walked away with Miroku. She could practically feel the spark when those two where together. "Denial is the first step to love, Kagome" Sango pointed out hurrying to her next class. Kagome just ignored Sango noticing she had to get to her first class.

AN: ah sorry that was lame but it actually has a point. This is what happens everyday, except he doesn't always trip her, you know what I mean? This was just a little introduction to Kagome's life.

Kagome looked up from her schoolwork and noticed a note on her desk.

"**Inuyasha's schedule! 3333**"

Kagome rolled her eyes remembering the hand writing. Kikyou. "Oh this chick is obsessed, better read on" she snorted as she continued reading the ridiculous note.

"Period One: World literature

Period Two: Calculus

Period Three: Psychology&philosophy

Period Four: Art 2

Period Five: Biology

Period Six: 11th grade **P**hysical **E**ducation"

Realization struck Kagome like a ton of bricks.

"HE HAS ALL MY CLASSES!"

"……but I can't put up with being pranked every single second of my life!

yes... so I'm going to have to fight back this year with pranks instead of howling until my eye sockets pop out.

although what if all this goes on my permanent record… I mean I can take a few bad marks but if he has all my classes this year I'm going to have to prank like the wind..."

A million bad thoughts came into her mind.

"Ah forget about it!" She shook her head ashamed of her self for even worrying. "Hey Kikyou I think this piece of trash belongs to you!" Kagome crumpled up the paper and aimed it for Kikyou's spoiled head. Kagome detested Kikyou so much. Not only was she the bitch of the school and took pleasure in pushing everyone around, believing she was superior to all of them, but her dad owned a magnificent and massive company, making her rich, spoiled and stubborn. It was always her way or the high way.

But Inuyasha was a different story.

She loathed him more then a million pampered Kikyou's put together.

**&FLASHBACK/**

Five year old Kagome Higurashi stepped through the doors of her new kindergarten "it smells so nice in here" she thought sniffing very loud and taking in a lot of fresh air. "Smells like the new toys I get for christmas and my birthday"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TEACHER! TEACHER!"

Kagome turned her head to see her best friend of four years, Sango. Hearing another voice she turned to the little boy with the big bruise on his hand. "Miroku!" she heard the teacher bawl "that's not how we play! We do not ask people to bare your children!" "And Sango, we do not, under any circumstances hit anyone!" "Two time outs coming up!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the fact that her friend was in trouble. Kagome now turned her attention to the hard-to-miss snickering boy on the other side of the room. "Miroku's in trouble Miroku's in trouble!" he teased. she smiled. He was cute. "HI IM KAGOME!" she squealed. "Oi wench! You're hurting my sensitive ears!" was the reply.

**&END OF FLASHBACK/**

"Oi wench!" Kagome winced as she felt someone slap the back of her head. AN: I hope you guys know this is like… a cliff-hanger on the flashback, right? It's not done yet. "Give me that note, it was meant for me, not you!" Kagome groaned "more notes? jeez they are going to have to make me the official note passer in class. "Hmm this note must have fallen on my desk, Kikyou is bad when it comes to aiming for things" Kagome smiled a satisfactory smile, she always beated Kikyou in the school archery contest, Kikyou always missed the middle of the target, no matter how close she got to the middle, she could never actually get it smack dab in the middle of the target.

"Here you go your majesty" Kagome growled passing the note back to Inuyasha.

He was so rude; kindness never seemed to be one of his virtues. But why was he so mean? This was the question Kagome needed to know. He had to have some kind of excuse for being a jerk, because Kagome, being the feisty person she was would never take an insult without a proper excuse.

"RING!"

Oh, the bell. Kagome grabbed her things and went to ask the teacher when the archery contest would be this year. "Hey miss-" "wait a minute," she thought "my ass should be rising of the chair right now, and I'm still sitting down!" "Two words..." her angry conscious screamed

"Glue and Inuyasha."

Kagome's face turned red. She knew something like this was going to happen, but this; oh this was a great way to start the school year! Getting a tardy for my next class, and being glued to the seat I hate sitting at. "Well who wouldn't!" she thought "Inuyasha sits behind this seat!" "Well he can just suck my imaginary left testicle if he thinks this is going to stop me, this means war you long-haired bastard!"

In the middle of the second period the principal called Mr. Myoga's calculus class asking for a certain Kagome and Inuyasha.

**IN THE OFFICE&**

"Well… after years of putting up with you two and your CHILDISH pranks, I am even scared to reveal this information," Mrs. Takahashi explained slowly and nervously. "Kagome, your mother is out on business, and has taken your brother with her, as you might know, and the law says you can't live by yourself until you're eighteen. AN: Kagome's grandpa died a year ago, and sorry for all the author's notes :) Well, being that there are no known relatives, we volunteered to place you in a foster home until your mother and brother returned." She paused. "WELL ON WITH IT!" Inuyasha motioned. "Something that you two monsters might _not_ have known," she continued "Is that your parents used to be very good friends in high school… and I would know, I was there."

"So what's your point Mrs. Takahashi?" Kagome asked the old lady "'I really have to get back to class"

"Erm… my point is that your mother gave all legal adoption rights, or in this case temporary adoption rights to Inuyasha's mother, who then gave it to her brother after her death…" "I didn't know Inuyasha's parents where dead?" Kagome's thoughts momentarily interrupted the principals rambling "…Proving that if something ever happened, like an accident/another important emergency, or If Kagome was ever alone, your mother (or brother in this case) would take Kagome in, and take care of her for the time being."

"So you mean…" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"You are going to have to live with each other"

Evil cliff-hanger! told you I was a bitch. read and review and ill love you forever

3


End file.
